


Close Quarters

by starlight_poprocks



Series: The Arcana [Smut] [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Portia Devorak, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Portia Devorak's Route, Praise Kink, Reader is gender neutral, Service Kink, Service Top, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Fingering, god wtf do i tag, more vanilla than i usually would write, no beta we die like men, reader is a soft top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_poprocks/pseuds/starlight_poprocks
Summary: You and Portia get up to shenanigans whilst locked in the broom closet (VI - The Lovers; Late Night Rendezvous)(reader is gender neutral and no gendered language is used)
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak & You, Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: The Arcana [Smut] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> originally i wrote this for #saveportia but i got burnout so i couldn't finish it. and it was also supposed to be for another friend but i don't want her to think of me differently bc of my saucier stuff (both posted and future ones i have planned)  
> also i love that cg of her in the closet..... hgn.

Portia jiggles the door handle. It doesn’t budge. She blinks once. Twice. Then, turns to look at you in the dim light of the tight broom closet, her violet blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Ohhh, noo, what a tragedy,” Portia laments dramatically. “Locked in a closet with the cutest magician in the city. Whatever shall I do?” 

Your heart is thrumming in your chest. She’s so close you can feel her warm breath on you. You wonder if she can feel how fast your heart is racing. 

“I- I might have an idea,” you breathe. You feel your cheeks are hot and after a moment of staring into your eyes, red creeps onto Portia’s cheeks too. She’s caught on. 

Portia wiggles her hips into you. “Well, you might have to show me.” 

Your hand flies to her waist almost immediately. A gasp catches in her throat when you squeeze and your lips press to her cheek. “Is this okay?” You whisper. The last thing you want is to overstep. 

Portia’s hand slides over yours and brings it up to her chest. She sighs a little at the touch and pulls from your cheek-kiss to look at you with hooded eyes. 

“It’s okay,” she assures you. “But I know you can do better than that,” she teases, brushing the back of your wrist. 

A fire is ignited inside of you. You grip her breast firmer and push Portia into the wall, which is really only one step back given the confinements of the closet. You smash your lips into hers and her tongue is in your mouth within seconds. A broom rattles and falls, but neither of you pay it any mind. 

She’s something of an expert at kissing. She’s moving with confidence, adapting to every change in the way your lips move together. Her tongue is pliant against yours, and steadying her by the waist with your free hand, you take control of the kiss. 

It’s far from rough. There’s more passion and more heat, but you’re gentle and you can feel Portia melting in your mouth. She tastes like a midnight dessert, like cream and strawberries. 

When you finally pull apart, you’re both a little breathless. Her porcelain face is flushed red and you can feel her chest rise and fall against yours. Portia’s mouth is parted slightly, still open from the kiss. 

She laughs a little. “That _is_ better.” 

“I can do more,” you whisper, giving her thigh a playful squeeze. 

Portia’s nails scratch down the sheer cloth of your pajamas. “Then show me.” 

You slide a tentative hand up her shirt, traveling from her waist up to her soft breasts. Portia keens into the wall with your movements accommodatingly. She returns your favor by cupping the small of your back and pushing you onto herself. 

Portia breaks the kiss, and you worry you crossed some line, until her fingers grasp the hem of her shirt. She crosses her arms over her head and her shirt falls to the floor. 

“Much better,” she sighs. “Your turn.” 

Her confidence is unrivaled, even as red dances across her entire face. Portia pushes her chest up against you the moment your shirt is gone. She’s warm and soft and you shiver with delight as she presses delicate, open-mouthed kisses up your chest. 

You’re breathless as her lips graze your collarbone. “I- I want…” your words die in your throat as she kisses your throbbing pulse on your neck. 

Portia’s hand comes up to your shoulder. She tilts her head up at you. “What do you want?” She asks. She’s just as eager to know as you are to tell. 

“You.” 

Portia blinks in surprise that only lasts for a moment before a truly devilish smirk takes over her features. “Then by all means,” she says, “you can have me.” 

Your hands fall to her wide hips. She lets you guide her back into the wall where she slumps against it as you struggle to unclasp her bra. Portia’s hands reach behind her and the cloth falls off her chest. 

She grinds up into your thigh as you cup a breast. Her mouth is parted, panting desperately. You seize your chance to envelope her in a sloppy kiss. There’s no trace of hesitation as she melts into you, following your every move obediently. 

You trail down to her neck where you can feel her heartbeat against her neck. Your non-dominant hand moves from her hip to her ass. Portia’s hand flies to your wrist and guides your hand down into her underwear. Your heart jumps into your throat as you feel just how turned on she is. 

“That’s all you,” she breathes into your ear. Her breath is hot. “Will you…” she trails off. Her freckles disappear beneath the red on her cheeks. Even her chest is flushed. 

“I can help, if you like,” you say quietly. Portia nods her head fervently. If someone had asked you what you thought you’d be doing at the palace, it certainly wasn't this. Not that you’re complaining. 

She strips within seconds, pants and underwear falling to her ankles. She spreads her legs apart and you go down onto your knees. It feels like fate when your mouth meets her pussy perfectly. You do not have to strain up to reach, she does not have to bend her knees down. 

You begin to work your index finger in and out, hooking it against her sweet spot occasionally. Portia’s squeals echo in her throat and she’s squirming in pleasure above you. 

Portia’s hands are tangled in a mess of your hair, stroking your locks with stammering praise. “You- you’re good- doing so good,” she pants. “Are you using magic?” 

You raise an eyebrow and look up at her. “Oh, if I was using magic, you’d know.” You wink. “Trust me.” 

Portia lets out a helpless sigh and you resume your work. You suck on her clit gently, pressing two fingers in her. Her arousal drips down your hand and you feel her legs trembling. 

You must have found a sensitive spot, because Portia gasps out a high pitched moan and her knees shake. You keen your fingers against her again, and she cries out. 

“There?” You ask. There’s a hint of teasing in your voice. Portia runs a hand through your hair and you savor the soft touch. 

“Gods, yes,” Portia whimpers. “Please, there!” 

You obey, too weak for her pleas to tease her much longer. Your own coil of arousal is tightening in the pit of your stomach and your free hand dives down to your own sex. It’s an inattentive touch, far too focused on pleasing Portia for much more, but it’s enough. 

Portia is babbling sweet-talk, lost in the pleasure you’re providing. “Oh, gods,” she sighs blissfully, “you’re so good, so perfect, so beautiful.” 

Your heart is ramming against your chest at her flattery. You think she’s just lust-hazed, but then you catch her violet blue eyes, face cast in orange light pouring in from the crack in the door, and you realize they’re her genuine words. Her eyes are so full of affection it threatens to flood and spill out. 

Your feelings for her swell inside you, and you double your efforts. Portia clamps a hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself, but you can still hear her choked back squeaks of pleasure reverberating in her throat. Her thighs are trembling, the soft inner skin brushing your cheeks as she squeezes gently around your face. 

Portia is breathing heavily through her nose, and by the wobbling of her knees, you have a hint she’s close. Her hand is tangled in your hair, lightly scratching your scalp and stroking encouragingly. It’s a simple gesture, but the tenderness makes your heart lodge in your throat. 

You lift one of her legs up onto your shoulder to give her some slack and she slumps a little on you. Your other hand moves up to one of her breasts to pinch a perked nipple and you hear a squeal trail off into a moan as you fondle her. 

Portia moves her hand away from her mouth. “I’m- I’m…” she’s struggling to form words, but you're pretty sure you know what she’s trying to say. You drag lavish, long licks up her opening, ending every stroke by swirling your tongue around the tip of her clit. 

Above you, Portia is shaking as she tries to keep standing when she’s so weak from pleasure. You take the small of her back into your arm and lift her. It’s a precarious position; half of her weight relying on the wall of the closet, and the other half resting in the crook of your elbow. 

You hear Portia’s breath catch and she tenses around you. You suck and lick wet circles around her clit and she succumbs to your tongue, quivering with weak breaths and moans as you refuse to relent. You’re more than happy to lap up the fruits of your labor dripping down her thighs, and you can feel Portia’s hammering heartbeat thumping between her legs. 

She goes lax on you, chest rising and falling as she basks in the blissed out feeling right after an orgasm, and you can't help but stare. Yellowy-orange light pours into the dark closet through a crack in the doorframe and you can see the illuminated dust particles floating in the air. The light spills on Portia’s chest. It's flushed red a bit, and her forehead shines a bit with sweat. Her cream-white cheeks are a rosy dawn, and you feel the sudden desire to kiss and count every single one of her freckles. One word to describe her comes to mind, but it doesn't come close to describing your feelings: seraphic. 

You raise your free hand to brush her cheek with the knuckles of your index and middle finger softly. Portia sighs and brings your hand to her mouth, plump lips kissing gently against your wrist. Your hand cups her cheek and her lips stay pressed to your wrist like that for a while, listening to the sound of the other breathe. 

When you look up at Portia, she’s all glitter-eyed mischief, painted with a calm smile that feels so intimate it sets you aflame. You swipe her cheek with your thumb and she leans into your touch like a cat would. 

“Please allow me to return the favor,” Portia whispers huskily. You blink, her words taking a moment to register in your brain. When they do, your cheeks feel like you just ran a mile. 

Her calloused hands run along your hip bones, softly gripping the bottom of your ass to pull you close to her. Chest to chest, she pushes a lock of your hair out of your eyes and behind your ear. There, she tugs on your hair gently and you lean back, exposing your neck for her delicate, slow-moving hickies.

You grab onto her arm, thumb brushing her freckled upper arm with your other hand combing through her unbelievably soft fiery locks. Stray hairs tickle under your nose and you can smell her buttercream scented shampoo that makes you think of baking 3 AM vanilla cupcakes without telling Asra. 

Portia’s kisses trail down your neck to your collarbones, chest to abdomen, belly button to pelvic bones, until she holds your hips fondly and kisses down in between your legs. 

She flicks out the tip of her tongue to taste test you, her eyes filled with a look of teasing that was so very Portia. “Ah, just as I thought,” Portia says in a serious voice. She winks. “You taste delicious.” 

Every part of you is set on fire. However, Portia’s comment is soon forgotten when she dives down on your heat and begins swirling her tongue around. Her mouth is impossibly warm and her lips are so soft and supple as she presses teasing kisses to your inner thighs. 

Your immediate thought is, _she must have done this before… right?_ Portia’s violet-blue eyes are cast in shadow, looking up at you with lust and passion. She’s confident in what she’s doing, and if the way she’s making you squirm above her is any indication, she should be. 

It’s dizzying to think about, and it’s dizzying to _think_ at all what with Portia’s tongue snaking along your sex, her upper lip and chin shiny with spit and slick. She spreads your legs further apart for better access, and by either a stroke of luck or talent, she hits a particularly sensitive spot. 

You squeal involuntarily and your nails dig into her shoulder. Portia whines, and you think for a moment you’ve hurt her, until you meet her eyes. You’ve never seen someone’s eyes look so full of desire before. You rub where you scratched her, and she continues to lap up everything you can give and more as you leave red marks on her arm every time she hits your sweet spot. 

Your hips thrust upwards into Portia’s oh so talented mouth, hands gripping either side of her head as you ride her face. She’s moaning into you, murmurs of praise that you just can’t get enough of. 

Your breathy moans start to falter as you near your climax, biting back as much sound as you could. You kept almost forgetting anyone could walk by and hear you two. 

Portia picks up on your approaching orgasm and nuzzles her face into you. You cry out in pleasure, but its cut off by Portia suddenly smashing her lips on yours, effectively swallowing your moans. Her hand is still working on your sex and you grind against it as she licks into your mouth. You can taste yourself on her. 

Her hand is moving lazily against your sex even after you’ve finished, pulling away only when you groan from overstimulation. You suddenly feel very tired. Orgasming was always a good sleep medicine, but a cramped broom closet probably wasn't the best place to sleep, especially naked. 

Portia’s drawing meaningless circles on your chest, ear pressed against you, listening to your heartbeat slow. “Want me to walk you to your room?” She whispers. She traces a heart on your skin. 

You lift her chin up with your index finger and thumb. “Want you to sleep with me.” Considering you already fucked, she knew you quite literally meant sleep together. 

Getting dressed in a closet where you could only take a step and a half in each direction proved to be a challenge. Twice you bumped butts, giggling both times. You both look like you survived a windstorm, your clothes messed up and hair knotted and pushed up in the back, but what matters is you’re dressed. 

Portia playfully bumps into you as you walk down the dimly lit hallways to your room, and it’s not long before your fingers find each other and you’re holding hands all the way to the door. 

You collapse on the bed. You don’t bother to get in pajamas, or to put your blanket on. Portia plops down beside you, arms wrapping around your waist with her cheek pressing into your shoulder. 

Her soft snores turn out to be comforting, almost familiar in a way you can't place. But nonetheless, you’re both out like lights in a matter of minutes, clinging to one another like koalas. 

A final thought crosses your mind before you drift off, forgotten in the morning. _I could spend every night with Portia in my bed._

**Author's Note:**

> *discovers i might be a switch*


End file.
